


To Protect The One That Matters Most

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Angry Toothless, Best Friends, Fear of Abandonment, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hiccup must be protected, Hugs, Human Toothless, Hurt/Comfort, I bet anything that Hiccup has thought about running away before, Promises of action should nothing change, Protective Toothless, The dragons get turned into humans, hints of punishment not specific, much needed talk, now a two shot, planning to run away, threat of leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: All of the Dragons get turned into humans. Now that they can talk, they are not wasting a second on doing things they want to do and saying things that need to be said. Hiccup does not know what Toothless wants to know. He knows that Toothless knows some things and want some answers but he is not sure what the outcome will be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I figured I take a would try my hand at the Dragons turned into human’s thing. I have away thought that if Toothless was turned into a human he would want to have words with Stoick about the way he treated Hiccup and want to tell Hiccup how much he means to him.

When it happened, everyone was in a state of shock. All the dragons had turned into humans. No one knew when it would wear off, but for the time being everyone was enjoying the fact that they could communicate with their dragons.

* * *

Astrid and Stormfly talked about fighting and how happy that they are to have met each other.

Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, are causing a prank apocalypse. Stoick is trying to keep things stable, he is managing in the barest sense of the word.

Fishlegs and Meatlug are busy trying to figure out how the dragons gained the ability to talk.

Hookfang and Snotlout did something. Hiccup has no idea what, but Spitelout has been very, very cautious around both of them.

* * *

Hiccup paced outside The Great Hall, panic coursing through him. Everyone else has already talked to their dragons, but he hasn’t talked to Toothless.

Mostly because he is afraid of what Toothless will say. He knows that Toothless will stay loyal to him, but he knows that there are some things that Toothless has witnessed that have made him worried, but he doesn’t know what to say. He just hopes that whatever is discussed has a good outcome for the both of them.

* * *

Later on, Hiccup finally enters The Great Hall, Toothless is waiting for him. Toothless is a few inches taller than him, he is well built, his hair is ebony black that reaches his shoulders. His eyes are a bright greenish-amber and are looking at him with pure joy.

“Hey Bud.” Hiccup says, nervously.

“Hiccup, you’re here.” Toothless says, as he walks over to him.

“Look I-” Hiccup says, but Toothless puts a hand on is shoulder effectively stopping him.

“What’s going on Hiccup?” Toothless asks.

“I was worried about what we would talk about. I know we have somethings that we need to discuss, but I am not sure what you want from me.” Hiccup replies.

“Let’s start with the injures I had to tend to when we first became friends, how did you get them?” Toothless asked.

“Well, you see… the thing is… what you saw is a form of punishment.” Hiccup says, nervously while looking down at the floor.

The hand on Hiccup’s shoulder tightens and Toothless says, with a voice full of fury.

“WHAT?!”

“I failed the village and I deserved to be disciplined for my actions.” Hiccup says. 

“Not in a way that causes you to bleed, Hiccup.” Toothless says, seriously.

“I know, but try arguing that with the several tribes who are okay with this.” Hiccup replies.

“Alright, this isn’t over, but let’s change the subject. Is there anything you want to ask me?” Toothless asked.

Hiccup is silent for a while, until he seems to decide on a question.

* * *

“Why do you stay with me? I mean, I’m Hiccup the Useless. I never contributed anything to the tribe and yet, you stayed and made me feel like I’ve got a place here, among my people and dragons alike. You have given me everything I have ever wanted. You could’ve left anytime so, why did you stay?" Hiccup asked.

There is no reply for a while and Hiccup starts to think that he shouldn’t have asked, when suddenly Toothless pulls him into a hug.

Hiccup tenses momentarily and then relaxes into the embrace.

“You are everything to me. I can’t imagine my world without you in it.”Toothless says.

Hiccup sighs content, and snuggles further into the embrace.

“I want to ask you one more thing, when you were planning on leaving Berk, why did you sound so okay with it?”

Hiccup tenses for a moment and then start speaking.

“The thought had always been in my mind. I mean think about it, I was a nuisance to everyone in Berk before I met you. I bet no one would miss me if I left. I had it all planned out. During the next dragon attack, I would get the pack I hid under my bed. Then I would head down to the docks, while everyone else was occupied and sail off never to be seen again.”

Toothless tightens his grip on Hiccup, then he speaks.

“I think that everyone would care if you disappeared. I think that your father would be worried sick about you and would stop at nothing until he knew that you were okay. Also, I believe that we would meet again and become friends, then we would return to Berk and prove how valuable you are.” Toothless says confidently.

Hiccup makes a noise of agreement and says, “Yeah Bud, I bet we would.” and then goes quiet. 

* * *

Although Toothless is fuming with anger he doesn’t want to leave Hiccup’s side. He is not opposed to going after Stoick, once Hiccup is occupied with something else or asleep. He believes Stoick owes him some answers because what Hiccup says has him worried. A plan as detailed as Hiccup’s would take years of planning and it seems like he still might do it. So, it seems that him and Stoick need to talk.

By the time Toothless has gone to talk to Stoick it’s late at night. Hiccup had fallen asleep and Toothless had taken him back to the house and tucked him into bed. After searching for him for a while, Toothless finds him on the outskirts of the village looking at the sea.

“Stoick.” Toothless says.

“Toothless, how are you doing?” Stoick asked.

“Good, listen we need to talk.” Toothless says.

Toothless tells Stoick everything he discussed with Hiccup.

“I had no idea this was going on.” Stoick says.

“I figured, listen to me carefully, because this is the only time I’m going to say this, and you are not going to tell Hiccup I said any of this, understand?” Toothless says.

Stoick nods.

“Hiccup means the world to me and I will protect him with my life. So, if you or anyone in this village, hurts Hiccup or makes him feel useless again, I will fight you and then leave with him, his friends, and their dragons. Do I make myself clear?” Toothless says with a growl, while stepping closer and narrowing his eyes like the dragon that he is with every word.

“Crystal.” Stoick says unsteadily.

* * *

Toothless nods, then turns and heads back to the house. Whatever happens next will be up to Stoick, but Toothless is glad he got his point across.

When Toothless gets back to the house, he crawls into bed beside Hiccup and curls around him. He wonders what will happen once things go back to normal, how much will change and how much will stay the same. He knows one thing though, he will stay by Hiccup’s side and protect him no matter what.

* * *

The Dragons turn back in a week and Stoick and Hiccup have a long talk, and then Hiccup and Toothless fly off, but not before Toothless and Stoick share a look and they nod, knowing that things will change and what is on the line if they don't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catnoir90 wanted another chapter so I delivered. I hope everyone enjoys.

It has been a month since the dragons turned into humans, and then back to dragons again. Things have been going smoothly with Stoick and Hiccup, they seem to be closer than ever.

* * *

One day, the other dragons pull Toothless aside.

“Word through the dragon nest is that, you and Stoick had a talk.” Stormfly says.

“Yeah, before any of you say the threat was not necessary, you haven’t seen what sort of state Hiccup was in most days, I know that his father was not the only contributor but he forgives the others and it seemed unfair to go after everyone.”

“Fair point, if it was me, I would have burned him.” Hookfang says.

“We would have tied him up and tickled him.” Barf and Belch say.

“For what it’s worth, I think you did the right thing.” Meatlug says

“You nearly killed Spitelout for what he did to Snotlout when you were human, Hookfang. I don’t think it would have ended well. Barf and Belch, pranking him could have gotten the two of you and the twins in a lot of trouble. Meatlug, I hope I did, Hiccup means the world to me and I would do anything to keep him safe.” Toothless says.

“We know you would. What the two of you have is something extraordinary.” Stormfly says.

The conversation ends there and the dragons focus on training with there riders for the rest of the day.

* * *

A few days later, the dragons pull Toothless aside again.

“What would you do, if Hiccup found out about what you and Stoick talked about?” Meatlug asked.

“Why?” Toothless replied.

“For the last few hours, our riders have been talking. It seems like Stoick may have let something slip.” Stormfly says.

“Hiccup is looking for you. We suggest going to him before things get catastrophic.” Barf and Belch say.

“Especially since it looked like the others have lost track of him.” Hookfang added.

“Fireballs, thanks, I’ll see you later.” Toothless says as he dashes off to find Hiccup.

Toothless looks everywhere in the village for Hiccup, until he realizes he would have gone to the place they first bonded to cool off.

* * *

When Toothless arrives, he sees Hiccup sitting in the middle of the area, head buried in his knees.

Toothless walks over to Hiccup and starts nuzzling him and making soothing sounds. Hiccup leans into the touch and quiets down. Then there is silence, it doesn’t seem like Hiccup will talk so Toothless starts talking.

“Look, I know I probably had no right to go after Stoick and start talking to him about what happened between the two of you in the past, but what we talked about had me worried. I felt like I had to at least, make it clear there would be consequences if things got bad again.” Toothless says.

Hiccup looks at Toothless, but says nothing. Toothless sighs in annoyance with the fact that he is no longer human. The two of them never had trouble communicating before, there were a few miscommunications sure, but Toothless never felt like there was a wall between them. Suddenly Hiccup starts talking, Toothless is startled but he listens contently. 

* * *

“Dad slipped up and told me what the two of you talked about. Bud, I’m not going to say you were wrong to go after him, in fact I think you proved a point. I just wish you told me what the two of you discussed. I know you probably thought I’d disapprove, but after hearing what you told him, I have to say you were right. I was self-consciously at least, still thinking about running away and I was planning to take the others with me and leaving the village behind. I figured it would be for the best. So, what should I do now?” Hiccup says.

“Talk to your friends, come up with a plan, and talk to Stoick again.” Toothless says, hoping Hiccup will get what he is trying to say.

“Your right, I should probably talk to the others and let them know what happened, I think I scared them. I should probably talk to my dad as well, after all the problem is not going to go away just because I ran away.”

Toothless nods in agreement.

“Come on bud, let’s go.” Hiccup says, as he stands and heads back to the village.

Toothless follows eagerly behind him. He is glad that he helped Hiccup and now the others will help to. It will be a great comfort to Toothless knowing that the others will help in any way they can.

* * *

When Hiccup gets back to the village his friends surround him. Hiccup explains what was going on and then there are a lot of apologies and hugs. Then, the group goes to Stoick. After they all finish talking, they agree on a plan and go their separate ways.

Toothless is glad that things worked out this way and is glad that Hiccup told the others about his problems. There will be setbacks and more challenges in the future, but Toothless is confident that things will work out as long as they work together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome.  
> I would like to thank my beta: Wind_and_Sky22 for helping me with this.  
> check her out! https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_and_Sky22


End file.
